On The Brink
by Laurenke1
Summary: The Ring had not been destroyed and the Free People of Middle Earth had not won the final Battle with evil, what will happen to Aragorn now that he stands on the brink of losing it all? Will he prevail or fall? Slash AU L/A


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a birthday fic and written to the wonderful Nicole who always manages to cheer me up and to love me. So this is for my wonderful girl, happy birthday.**

**Summary: The Ring had not been destroyed and the Free People of Middle Earth had not won the final Battle with evil, what will happen to Aragorn now that he stands on the brink of losing it all? Will he prevail with somebody he loves standing by his side and will the Ring eventually be destroyed or will they be consumed by darkness? **

**Title: On the brink.**

**Pairing: Legolas/ Aragorn**

**Warnings: slash, au, angst, darkness, sex and smut **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

"The forces continue to come from the south, bypassing Isengard and going into Rohan. Sauron is marshalling his forces to launch an attack at the Golden Woods of Lothlorien." Gandalf the White lid his pipe, looking at his weary looking companions from across the fire.

"Lothlorien may not last very long since Galadriel sub scrummed to madness because of the claiming of the One." The soft answer was given from an elf that stood in the shadow. The elf was dressed in dark green clothes and his golden hair shone in the glow that came from the fire. While he stood out of the circle of the ones that sat besides the fire, grief cloaked the elf like a mantel.

"The ring was claimed very briefly so why should it have any effect upon the minds of the bearers of the Three?" The question came from a lone dwarf sitting on a log, smoking a pipe, his red beard braided into three braids as he held the short axe in his hands tightly while his deep set eyes focused on the wizard.

"Because the wielders of the Three were too interwoven with the rings they wore. Their minds are connected to it and they were long hidden from sight from the One. Except when the One was claimed by Sauron were their minds stripped bare and all thoughts and desires of them known to Sauron. Had the One been destroyed, all the power of the Three would have been undone."

"But the One is in our possession; does that mean that if one of us chose to wield it, that we would be able to return Lady Galadriel and lord Elrond to their former state of mind?"

"It is too dangerous to wield the One. Have you not seen it in Boromir or Frodo, how it drove them mad in the end and consumed them?" This time the voice was unmistakleble male and came from a man sitting next to Gandalf.

The man's sharp grey eyes bore into Gimli's and the dwarf swallowed thickly. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, leader of the Free Men of the West and the man who would be king of Gondor if Gondor had still excited and was not a pile of rubble and overrun with the forces of evil.

"Yes, but surely one of us is strong enough to wield the One?" Gimli looked around. He spared a glance for the pale hobbit that was lying in a tent in the camp being taken care of by his friends. Having been captured and tortured by Sauron had robbed Frodo of all reason and even with the aid of the rangers and the elves, they had managed to free Frodo and reclaim the One, dealing Sauron a blow that would sustain him for a while, the damage had already been done. Frodo was as lost to them as Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond were.

Frodo had reclaimed the One in the end, dealing a swift blow to Gollum and claiming the One for himself. But Sauron's forces had captured him, his faithful Nazgul quickly taking the weakened hobbit prisoner and bringing him before the Dark Lord, who, in those final dark moments claimed his ring and tightened his hold on the world.

"We are not! We would be foolish to try. Their minds cannot be restored. Think of it as living without a vital part of yourself, Gimli, a part you have been living with for so long you cannot remember ever living without it. They would be mindless creatures." Aragorn hissed.

The proud man pulled his hair away from his face, revealing a scarred face and haunting grey eyes that filled with a fire. A pale hand dropped down to Aragorn's shoulder and the man's shoulder sank as he muttered. "I'm sorry, Gimli. I know that you did not wish this as much as I did and are seeking for a solution. But we cannot wield the ring, it has only one master and that master is Sauron. Destroying it is our only hope in trying to salvage and regain what is still ours."

"Apology accepted, Aragorn." Gimli knew like no other the battles this ranger had fought. Aragorn had long since labored to see the ring destroyed and now, to know that not only an elf he considered his father but the elf he had been destined to marry was lost to him as well was a heavy blow to the man's heart.

"Rivendell fell the moment Sauron reclaimed the ring and stripped Elrond's mind of the defenses that his ring of power placed upon it. Elrond fell victim to the Dark Lord and his body is used…." The man's voice hitched on a sob and somebody spoke behind him.

"You do not have to share the news, Estel."

"They need to know and I need to tell them! It is my duty. I'm the last heir of the house of Elros upon this earth and it is my duty to tell what happened to the man I called father for such a long time." The man roared, eyes wild as he turned back to stare at the blond elf standing behind him.

The sad blue eyes regarded him and Legolas, prince of the woodland realm, gave a nod. The blond elf's heart ached for his wounded friend but he knew Aragorn had to say this. It was the very reason this strange company had come together again, to share the news of those who had survived and those who had not.

"Please continue, Aragorn." Gandalf eventually said. The rest of the company was silent, waiting until the man had regained his composure enough to share his tale.

"His body is used by Sauron to inhabit. Elrond struggled hard to regain control over his mind and body but finally his madness won out and he tried to kill himself but by that time Sauron's powers and control had been too strong and Elrond was unable. He was fought by every available elf that could master arms in Rivendell and he slayed them all as the orcs came to do his bidding. Rivendell was overrun, even as Glorfindel made the last stance. Elrond's last conscious act was to kill Arwen Undomiel to prevent her from sharing a fate worse then death. This was the tale that Erestor of Rivendell told me before he passed away because of the severity of his wounds."

The company was silent and the only sounds that came were the soft nickering of the horses, the fires and the harsh breathing of the men in the company.

"What happened to Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel?" Gandalf finally broke the silence.

"All slain by their lord and master." The man's voice was soft and filled with grief and the members of the company gasped.

"Lothlorien has fallen from within, even while Celeborn attempts to protect the Golden Wood, his attempts are in vain for Galadriel has fallen and she is seeking to join Elrond in trying to coax the world into darkness again. It will be a matter of time before Celeborn is slain." Haldir stepped forward, the light in his eyes gone as he stared at the reunited people.

"But how can we enter the Golden Wood? The forces from Isengard have overrun Rohan and to even think about travelling there is foolish." Eomer exclaimed. He squeezed his sister's hand and exchanged a look with Faramir who was sitting beside his wife.

"We can send word to king Thranduil. He can secure us safe passage into Southern Lorien."

"It would mean to cross the Misty Mountains and those passes are not safe even in times of peace, just think of how they will be now."

"Then we shall travel north and go to the Iron Hills and from there we shall travel to Mirkwood." Gimli answered.

"Lake Town has fallen and my father's palace has been destroyed." The soft musical voice finally cut in of the prince of Mirkwood as Legolas continued, his hand still on Aragorn's shoulder and his voice soft and eyes cast down. "The dwarves and elves had forced an allegiance and rethreaded to the Iron Hills but there is no escape from there. They will die slowly, imprisoned in a tomb. Our only hope is to flee to the Havens and leave this forsaken land and sail to lands that may still be free of the shadow."

"The havens are out of our reach! Within weeks all the elves that fled their homelands will leave this earth, leaving the mortals to fend for themselves for it was because of our weakness that allowed the ring to endure." Aragorn finally said softly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

The company of those who had survived shared looks with each other but none said anything to contradict the young king. Gandalf smoked his pipe, his gaze and mind on those that had survived. Elves, men and dwarves were united together, a mere spec in the enemy's eye now that they were nearly defeated.

Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Samwise, Pippin, Merry, Haldir and himself were counted amongst the few lucky survivors. Gandalf's gaze landed on the man sitting next to him. He had never seen Aragorn so defeated, his grey eyes staring into the fire and the wizard knew that the loss of his family and his betrothed had been a heavy blow to the man's fragile heart.

It would take time before they could assemble enough strength to muster an offensive campaign and while most of them were determent to see it through to whatever end, most likely their own end, they would need to find their strength again.

Grief was to be found in everybody's eyes, even those that still had one another as Gandalf looked around the camp fire. The elves had not dared to lift their fair voices in songs for the fear of less then friendly ears would hear them.

"This council is dismissed. We shall discuss our tactics in the morning but for now, each find rest."

"As long as rest can be found." Aragorn muttered but he was the first one to rise. His long legs took him away from the fireplace and his companions. Aragorn was too lost in his own thoughts but he did not cross the borders of the camp they had set up, knowing that it was foolish and would mean certain death.

He stared out over the silvery Anduin that sparkled in the cold moonlight as he remembered the ruin of the house he had grown up in and the mutilated corpses of the people he had loved. He shook his head firmly. His father gone, his brothers gone, his friends gone, his future gone and his betrothed, gone as well.

Gone to a place he couldn't follow as he had to live in this darkness, hoping for all the future generations of the world to defeat it so that they may live in peace. Aragorn wrapped his arms around himself tighter, hugging himself. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen?

They had fought so long and he had withstood all temptation to claim the ring for himself. It was not fair. He was supposed to live happily ever after now, not that he was one to believe in endings that only came about in children's books, but he had deserved it. He had labored for so long and now he was practically burying his family.

He choked upon a sob. For days he had been numb, unable to cry as he found the news from his home could only be coming from a nightmare. Aragorn bit his lip, he refused to cry. He would not cry, Sauron would pay for this and Aragorn would make sure to kill him with his bare hands if necessary.

His eyes stared unseen at the cover of night under which creatures of the dark were roaming, countless more then could be seen or heard by them. Elrond's face flashed before his mind's eye. The grey eyes tinted red and the smirk twisted with madness as his father saw him, not recognizing him or welcoming him with a smile but looking at him with the cold eyes of the enemy.

And his brothers….their bodies stripped naked, whipped and chained before death finally clamed them. The proud sons of Elrond were gone, destroyed by their father and killed by the very creatures they had fought all their lives against. And the Undomiel, her beautiful body desecrated and mutilated.

Aragorn suddenly felt ill as the images flashed before his eyes. Glorfindel who had been hung by a tree and tortured for information even when the proud golden elf refused to give the enemy the location of the people that survived, not even when they tore his limbs away or blinded his eyes or slowly burned his body, finally succeeding in killing him, they could not destroy his spirit and now it would roam forever in the Undying Lands, beloved by the Valar and his bravery praised by all those who were safe from the darkness that was swallowing Middle Earth whole.

A hand touched his shoulder and while Aragorn startled, he knew who was behind him. He looked back at Legolas to see the sad blue eyes of his friend narrowing in grief and the arm extended in an invitation.

Without consciously making up his mind, Aragorn turned to his companion, burying into the taller elf without as much as a whisper as a broken sob escaped his lips. His tears finally did fall as Aragorn sniffled into Legolas' pale neck, the prince wordlessly holding him.

Finally Aragorn could contain himself no longer and his tears poured forth from beneath his closed eyelids. Legolas' arms tightened and it was a testimony of their strong friendship that the elf didn't speak, not once offering meaningless words of comfort for what could they offer when he had lost everything?

Xx

Legolas' heart ached as he noticed how stiffly Aragorn carried himself as the man jumped from one branch to the other. They were hunting, trying to catch the ones that hunted them. It was time to strike back, even when the time to grief had been too short for the losses they had suffered.

"He is here." Legolas whispered for the sake of his companions as he saw Haldir nodding at him, appearing for a moment in the tree opposite him.

He notched an arrow and slowly peered through the dark leaves of the trees he was hiding in. He could hear the soft sound of a blade being removed from a pocket and for a moment the light from the moon flashes from the knife.

The growl was the only warning they got and then Aragorn screamed as the branch he had been standing upon disappeared underneath his feet. The man fell to the ground, the enemy already upon him, cloaked in darkness as Aragorn struggled.

Legolas' heart soared and within a moment the elf did too as he jumped without thinking, burying his knife deep within the enemy's back that sought to take Aragorn from him. The dry twang of a bow was the most welcoming sound that Legolas had ever heard as a green fletched arrow buried itself next to his knife.

The enemy was on his feet in an instance, rage filling the dark eyes as the smell of decay and dirt came from the cloaked figure. Legolas' world narrowed to ducking, avoiding and blocking the enemy's dirty hands with the long yellow nails. He knew if he was wounded, infection would not be far off.

This enemy was strong and he seemed to anticipate every attack and move Legolas made, almost as if he knew him well. He could hear the curse coming from Haldir as the elf notched another arrow before he quickly ran to the other side to get easier access.

Legolas ducked and wavered around the enemy, initiating a dance between them that was far more deadly then it could ever be before. A blow to his head send him sprawling, blinking up dizzily at the stars overhead before the enemy was upon him, hands securing their choke hold around his throat.

Legolas struggled, kicked out as his hands flew up to pry the hands away from the figure cloaked in darkness above him. "Ah, what a sight. The last remaining prince of Mirkwood, mine to kill."

The scratching voice sounded oddly familiar but Legolas was too focused upon trying to keep his windpipe from being crushed to think who it may be. The dark figure was sitting on his chest and despite being stabbed and pieced by an arrow, did not seem to be weakening.

"I'll not lose another person I love to the darkness. Find somebody else to kill!" The cry was one of the most welcoming sounds that Legolas had ever heard as his blue eyes widened before the sword he had followed to Mordor and back stabbed the dark one through the chest.

Legolas finally managed to pry the hands away as the enemy twitched, already in the spasms of death as he fell sideways, away from Legolas. The prince crawled up, breathing heavily as he rubbed at his throat, feeling like the strong fingers were still wrapped around and trying to choke the life from him.

There was a gurgling voice coming from the cloaked figure, "Legolas!"

Legolas startled, he knew that voice. He had known it all his life, had heard it often when he had been wounded and in pain. He took a step closer and Aragorn cried. "Be careful."

Legolas was too focused upon the figure that was sprawled on the ground, a sword sticking out of his chest and Legolas' knife buried in his back. It seemed that it was without a conscious act of will that he reached out to lower the dark hood to reveal the heavily scarred face, the sneer that twisted the ugly lips, the thin wisps of golden hair and most shocking of all, the unblemished clouded green eyes.

The very eyes of king Thranduil. Legolas reeled back. His father had been trying to kill him. "No, Atar." He choked out, reaching out to touch a pale cheek. Thranduil growled for a moment, his body jerking and his eyes turning red before the former elf coughed and the blood flowed from his mouth.

Thranduil's eyes focused back upon Legolas as he choked out. "Do not! I cannot control it any longer…"

"What happened?" Legolas felt faint.

Thranduil's body jerked as the pale figure coughed and more blood flowed. "It is of no matter now. Leave these shores for he will find you. Sauron will not stop until you are killed or enslaved. This was not the destiny I envisioned for you, Legolas, leave please…."

Thranduil coughed once more, the red in his eyes dying as a beautiful smile twisted the scarred lips and he whispered. "I can see it, the white shores and the light…I'm home…."

The rush of breathing that left the pale, bloody lips made Legolas tense as he waited for another one. Thranduil's body went still, slack and Legolas could feel how the unnatural stillness seemed to settle in the forest.

A moment later Haldir dropped from a tree nearly soundlessly. Legolas couldn't look away from the heavily scarred face, what had happened to his father? He had assumed that had been relatively safe in the Iron Hills but if Thranduil had been captured and tortured then it meant that the dwarves were dead.

He was alone, his father was gone, taken by the very darkness that he had always fought and hated, knowing that it could consume. It had consumed the proud elf in more ways than one. His eyes were glued to the green ones that he knew so well, tinted with redness and the darkness that had taken over his mind and Legolas rose suddenly, he couldn't stay here.

He turned and before he could even do more then turn he hurtled into somebody. Hands caught his shoulders, arms slipped around his trembling frame and while Legolas may have contemplated pushing Aragorn away he felt himself leaning into the man.

He collapsed on his knees, drawing Aragorn down with him as the weight of his grief settled. Sobs were threatened to pour from him and Legolas tried to hold them inside. He heard the soft murmur of voices and the soft footfall as Haldir left, the trees welcoming him.

"Legolas, we have to stay on the move. It is not safe here. Haldir said that he heard more orcs coming."

"Let them come." He hissed, pulling back to look in the grey eyes so close to his own. They widened and then Aragorn hissed.

"I'll not lose you as well."

"You cannot lose what you never had, Aragorn!"

"You were there for me when I lost everything, now let me be there for you." Aragorn's hands on his shoulders were painfully tight but he didn't care. He pressed his lips tightly together before he said.

"I have no need for you! We cannot win this fight…."

He was surprised when the man placed both his hands on the sides of his face, pulling him closer as he whispered harshly. "It isn't about winning any longer. It is about holding on and surviving. And I need you to survive."

Even before Legolas could respond, Aragorn pressed his lips tightly against his own for a mere moment. But for some reason, it was all the answer Legolas need to find the strength to get up and get away before the orcs came.

Xx

The nights were always the hardest and the longest for Aragorn, for as he lay curled in his blankets, trying to stay warm, could his mind give way to the depths of despair that hunted him. He could almost see the enemies moving, heard their sure steps, their cruel and mad laughter as they drew ever closer and the change for a victory slunk with each passing night.

He closed his eyes but the dreams and visions of a bright and happy but most importantly peaceful future that had kept him going when he had spend all his years in the wild were gone, lost to him the day he lost his family.

The sounds of the soft breathing of the other people, the sure footfall of the watches brought him no comfort this evening as his mind played over the latest development.

Celeborn had been found, close to their encampment, dead and mutilated by unseen forces and hung up for them to find, paths they frequently haunted. It was a message; the enemy was closing in on them.

Aragorn shivered as he drew the blankets tighter around him. They provided little warmth from his chilly thoughts.

"Estel?"

He turned eyes wide in the darkness even when he couldn't see a lot. Legolas was standing beside him, the elf's blankets in his hands as he stared down at Aragorn, the blue eyes oddly dull in the moonless night.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Uhm…I was wondering…." The elf was stammering, Aragorn noticed with amusement. Legolas had never been insecure and stumbling over his words like that and the man sat up, wondering what the matter with his friend was.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and finally Legolas sighed and crouched down, resting a hand against Aragorn's chilled cheek as he exclaimed. "You are freezing, Estel."

"I'm not, Legolas! Do not seek to make up excuses to share a bed with me and just pop in." Aragorn's eyes widen when he realized what he had said. It had slipped his mind and he had meant for it to come out as joke but when he saw how Legolas flushed, he realized he had spoken truth.

The elf rocked back on his heels, bedding still clutched to his chest and then asked. "How do you manage to see through me so easily?"

"I've known you for years and besides, I'm a brother of the renewed Imlandris' twins. Now, will you come and lay down beside me? I still have a few hours in which sleep is my normal activity."

"There are other things that can be done in the night." Legolas murmured but the elf finally lay down, adding his blankets to the pile that was Aragorn's. He held himself tensely until Aragorn reached out with one hand and curled up to Legolas as he chided.

"Relax please; you are not fulfilling your pillow duties if you are as tense like this."

The elf finally chuckled as his hands came up to cradle Aragorn close protectively. The man was silent, eyes closed as he enjoyed their closeness which chased most of his night demons away, those in his mind at least. He opened his eyes and asked, glancing up at Legolas.

"What other activities were you thinking about?"

The blue eyes seemed even darker and then Legolas' fingers curled around Aragorn's back roughly as he said. "Why don't I show you?"

Aragorn found he could not pull away and neither did he want to as Legolas shifted to pull Aragorn up. The first kiss they shared was sweet and awkward; their lips were merely pushed together as they both stared at each other, shocked.

Aragorn pulled away, shy suddenly. Legolas cleared his throat softly and said. "I apologize if it wasn't…."

"If those were the things that you are speaking about, I would not be remiss to repeating them." Aragorn offered quietly. The silence between them stretched and became heavier. Legolas never once looked away and the intense stare of the elf was making him feel uncomfortable and then Legolas softly asked.

"Did you mean it when you said that you did not want to lose me?"

Aragorn could only nod and the elf continued. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I cannot lose you as well, Legolas. I cannot go on alone. You are all I have left." The man did not care about the breaking pieces of his heart or if Legolas would crush it, his elf needed to know.

He closed his eyes, tears slipping from them and then he felt the soft lips touch his own as Legolas whispered. "I feel the same, Estel."

His eyes opened even without thinking as he noticed how intense the blue eyes were as they locked with his own. Tear slipped out and Aragorn brushed them away, why had his elf reason to cry? His lips touched Legolas' again in another one of those kisses, sweeter and becoming hotter at the same time. This time Aragorn opened his mouth to allow Legolas' tongue entry.

The elf rolled on top of him, pinning him to the ground as their mouths moved against one another. Aragorn did not start when he felt the cool fingers slowly unbutton the shirt he had opted to wear for the night. His hands settled on the narrow hips of the elf, slowly circling over the leggings Legolas wore.

"Estel, I know that elves have very good restrained but you are making it very hard for me to focus, my love." Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat. The affection in the blue eyes that stared back at him was unmistakable and he could feel Legolas' arousal press into his own thigh.

It had never happened to him that somebody desired him and for a moment it caught him off guard. He was distracted and responded late when Legolas kissed him again. The elf pulled away with a sigh and said. "Are you against us doing this, Aragorn?"

"No, of course not! It is just….nobody ever desired me in such a way before." The man finally said.

"Are you shy?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you worried that I'll hurt you because it is your first time?" Without a conscious thought Aragorn nodded. Legolas' eyes narrowed and the elf then softly swore.

"I'll never hurt you!"

"I know. It is a silly fear that is all."

"It isn't silly! Who else can we be truthful with but our lovers?" Legolas looked down as Aragorn's hands grew bolder. They crept over the well formed buttocks and squeezed, causing Legolas to start and bump further into the man.

Aragorn actually moaned when they groins came into contact, sending shivers of delight up his spine. Legolas' eyes darkened and the elf growled low in his throat before he kissed Aragorn roughly, drinking in all the sounds the man could make.

"We are in a camp. Do you wish to wake everybody up because they believe we are being attacked simply because you can't keep quite?"

Aragorn swallowed thickly. To have the whole camp knowing what they were doing was not what he wished this night to bring forth. "It would give them a good laugh."

"I would rather that they laugh about something else then our lovemaking." Legolas' voice was a seductive purr and the elf lightly kissed Aragorn, finally murmuring against his neck. "How did you manage to sneak into my heart like this? I never saw you in such a light before."

Stroking the silky hair underneath his hand, Aragorn pondered his feelings for a moment. He had never thought of Legolas as a lover before, or as somebody who could be a potential lover. He had always assumed that he had been attracted to the opposite gender but the thought of losing the golden elf was excruciating and somehow in those long dark months since the death of his family, Aragorn had began to dream about Legolas.

Was it really love or was he just seeking for a substitute for everything he had lost? It would not be fair to Legolas if it was that.

"I'm not even sure how deep my love runs for you. Is it enough to pull us through these dark times or will we always merely be friends? But I do know that you are the only one that is left, one I care about deeply." Legolas murmured softly, looking up at Aragorn.

"So, you wish to try this?" The man finally asked.

"Yes, if it does not work out, then we at least had a good time."

"What if our hearts are already pledged without our knowledge and we will bind?"Aragorn's breathing caught in his throat. He had always longed for such a bond with somebody but it could only be achieved with an elf and the hearts must be pledged for the sacred bond to establish between the minds.

"Then I suppose that we are meant to be." Legolas breathed softly. The elf did not seem too concerned with an impending binding and slowly, nearly teasingly kissed Aragorn's lips, slender fingers making quick words of the buttons on the man's shirt before sliding down the tanned chest.

Aragorn pulled the elf into a deeper kiss, his arms around the broad shoulders. He suddenly wanted to divest Legolas of his clothing, to see the pale chest of the elf above him, to lick the pink nipples as Legolas was doing now.

He fastened his hand in the long blond hair as the elf bit down lightly. He threw his head back, exposing his throat in a sure sign of surrender as he bit his lip to prevent his moan from coming out. His hand weakly curled around Legolas' shoulder as the elf teased the bud to hardening with his tongue and teeth.

The bold hands travelled with light fingertips down Aragorn's abdomen to undo the laces of his trousers. Aragorn was being sucked into an incoherent and weak mess by the skilled elf. Finally with a growl he rolled over, pinning Legolas down underneath him as he kissed the elf hungrily but briefly before he moved down to suck at the pale neck, fingers flying over the buttons of the long tunic Legolas wore.

The elf withered underneath him, doing his best to throw Aragorn off balance but Aragorn had no intention on rolling off before Legolas was naked. It seemed to take much longer than it ever did before as he undid the buttons, finally managing to draw the tunic away to allow himself an unblemished view of the pale chest.

The skin was begging to be touched and Aragorn could only comply, driving his elf mad with slow kissed, caresses, strokes of his tongue as he moved down. He popped his tongue into Legolas' belly button, swirling it around. Legolas gasped above him and arched his back, hands pulling Aragorn back up.

"I do not know how long I can restrain myself anymore." Legolas kissed him passionately, tongue curling around Aragorn's own. Aragorn groaned and he was lost in the sensations. Legolas wasted no time in rolling him over again, kissing him lightly upon the lips as somebody grunted from across the camp.

"Stop making so much bloody noise! It is hard enough trying to catch a wink of sleep without somebody indulging in nighttime pleasure. If you must do so, do it quietly or I will douse you with a bucket of water."

Aragorn froze, staring up into the amused blue eyes of his lover as Legolas whispered. "I think that we can achieve the wetness without help, can we not?"

"What if we get caught?"

"They'll understand. It is only natural after all…"

Aragorn was a little bit preoccupied to focus fully as Legolas' long and elegant fingers began to tweak his nipples again and he bucked helplessly against the firm thigh that lay against his groin. Legolas groaned in the back of his throat, a delicious sound that Aragorn found he wanted to hear more.

He bucked again and this time he was rewarded by a heated kiss as Legolas hissed. "I believe it is time to take it to the next step if you are _that _eager." Despite the feeling of arousal that was making his cock twitch healthy, Aragorn swallowed away a tingle of fear in the back of his throat.

It seemed he had not been so successful at hiding it because he could feel the gentle fingers against his cheek as Legolas promised him. "I'll be gentle, Estel. Do you have any of that special oil that....?"

Aragorn knew the oil Legolas was referring to. He always used it when his shoulder was stiff from a wound he had received decades ago. The oil was specially made by the few herbs that didn't burn or smelled. He gave a nod, gesturing towards his pack that lay beside him.

"Very well, then take of your trousers, unless you want me to do it?" Legolas purred softly, reaching out to rummage through Aragorn's pack. It didn't take the elf long to find the vial and he uncorked it, careful not to spill the thick liquid.

"How…" Aragorn's voice was pitched high and even the feeling of arousal and rightness didn't quite hide the fear. He cleared his throat softly as he asked his question again. "Do I need to lay on my stomach?"

"You can but I would prefer to see your eyes. I want to see what you're feeling." It made sense and Legolas carefully kissed him, one hand slowly running in between Aragorn's thighs as the man helpfully spread them, allowing Legolas to settle in between them.

Aragorn stared down into the dark blue eyes, echoing Legolas' smile as the elf coated his fingers in the thick liquid. His member throbbed with the feel of Legolas' body so close to his own. It was as if the whole world had ceased to exist except the two of them. His world was reflected in the blue eyes and in the heat of Legolas' naked body against his own.

The blue eyes reflected his feelings, arousal, insecurity and curiosity. He wondered where it would lead to. Would they bind or would it remain a very fulfilling fantasy?

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he started badly when Legolas nudged at his legs, whispering instructions. "Wraps your legs around my waist when I finish preparing you."

Aragorn gave a nod, swallowing thickly as his oversensitive flesh responded to even the most lightest of touches. Legolas' fingers travelled beyond his cock, something which Aragorn regretted immediately and he moaned, unable to help himself.

Legolas chuckled and promised. "Soon, Aragorn, soon…" The heat in the blue eyes was intense as the fingers tenderly felt beyond Aragorn's sack, making the man's ball tighten in responds.

He could feel the cold liquid on the heated fingers as he drew in a large breath, only imagining what Legolas was going to stick his fingers next. He closed his eyes, body tense as he felt the skilful fingers pushed against his guardian muscle.

"Relax, Aragorn. It will hurt unless I can properly prepare you." Yet despite the reassurance Aragorn could not relax until lips slowly kissed him a tongue delving in and before he knew it a finger was stretching him, making him squirm and moan. He arched up to meet Legolas' lips, arms holding his elf as Legolas prepared him, slowly flexing his fingers and stretching Aragorn.

Aragorn was sucked into an incoherent mess as Legolas teased him with his other hand, making the man moan, squirm and pant for his release. The moment Legolas' fingers brushed something, a special place inside of him that made stars explode behind his closed eyelids.

Aragorn keened low in his throat and Legolas withdrew, kissing Aragorn until the man opened his eyes. The grey eyes were clouded with pleasure, sending a heated glance at Legolas as the elf said. "Wraps your legs around my waist. It will be much easier this way and less painful."

Cursing his stiff muscles as they screamed in protest, Aragorn did as requested, pinning Legolas truly to him. He kissed his elf, even as Legolas slowly pushed in, making him feel uncomfortable as the elf's thick cock pushed deep within Aragorn. Aragorn's eyes closed at the burning sensation.

Fingers traced his cheek soothingly and Aragorn forced his eyes open. His muscles burned and trembled with the intensity of holding himself from crying out. "Are you well?"

Aragorn could only nod because he had no breath to say any words. His throat seemed closed and the tender expression on Legolas' face was nearly his undoing. Legolas kissed him again, tender, passionately and Aragorn did his best to respond.

His fingers touched the creamy white skin of the elf, drinking in the unique scent that only belonged to Legolas and that made him feel at ease. He knew everything was alright as Legolas stopped moving and looked down at him, asking him silently if he was alright.

Aragorn smiled as the burning sensation gave away to pleasure. He _liked _the feeling of Legolas buried within him. It surprised him because he had never thought about the elf in such a way but it felt very right for Legolas to share this intimacy with him, even more then before.

"I'm going to move now, Estel…"

"You better or next time I'll tease you in just the same manner." Aragorn growled softly, trying to sound seductive but he wasn't entirely sure he was succeeding. Legolas chuckled softly and began to move, hitting that special place again as Aragorn's eyes closed again, his fingers touching the elf above him.

Legolas greedily drank in the sight of Aragorn's face filled with rapture, the way the grey eyes fixed on him with all of the love and devotion Aragorn kept in his heart. The way the lips pulled back over the even white teeth as Aragorn moaned softly.

The elf could not suppress the desire to kiss Aragorn and he did so, urging the man to open up to him. Aragorn responded immediately and it didn't take them long to be swept up in the moment, urging one another one with soft whispers of each other's name and moans, careful touches and soft cries.

The waves of pleasure that were shooting from that place Legolas kept hitting were drowning Aragorn. He could feel the heat building in his stomach and it threatened to explode and consume him. He shifted his legs a little, tensing his muscles as Legolas groaned softy above him.

Legolas increased his pace, making Aragorn squirm and moan even more. The man could feel the release building up within in and it went off when Legolas touched his cock. He bit his lip as his climax shot through him, making him clench his muscles Legolas tensed above him, following him soon after that.

The wonderful feeling made Aragorn drowsy as he became aware of the ache in his muscles as Legolas collapsed on top of him. The elf buried his face in Aragorn's neck as the man awkwardly petted his elf. He was unsure of what would happen now, he felt strange, an alien presence in his mind but he was very aware of the heat of Legolas' skin and the feelings his touch had left.

He managed to remove his legs from around Legolas' waist, hissing with the pain that shot up his muscles. Legolas rolled off of him, instead opting to settle next to him. The quick hands of the elf were already reaching for his clothing before Aragorn interrupted. "Do not go!"

Legolas looked at him, unsure of how to respond before he said. "If you wish it so…"

Strangely enough Aragorn found that he was as they settled down after that, settling against one another as sleep overwhelmed them.

Xx

Waking to a quite camp was always something that pleased Aragorn for it meant that nothing had happened during the night. They had not been attacked or anybody had been found in that night meant that for a moment everything was well.

The camp was quite but Aragorn's thoughts were burning. He could feel the tell tale signs in his body but he ignored them, instead settling for thinking over the strong arm around his waist. His mind felt different as well, expending and like something was floating just beyond his reach.

He felt content, secured and very safe for perhaps the first time since Sauron had reclaimed the ring. It was a feeling he would treasure.

_Estel?_

Aragorn froze; the word had been whispered to him but not in his ear. It seemed to come from deep within him, some place he had never acknowledged. He turned to look over his shoulder to meet Legolas' confused blue eyes.

Something was reflected in the blue eyes and Aragorn realized it was shock. Something had caught the elf off guard and tentatively he echoed in his head.

_Legolas?_

Suddenly he could feel every emotion that Legolas was trying to hide and his head spun. He blinked dizzily at the elf that was lying next to him and finally Legolas whispered. "Relax and close your eyes. Allow yourself to adjust to the bond."

"What has happened?"

"We've bonded." And while this should upset Aragorn greatly, he found he didn't mind it that much at all.

Xx

In the dark days, weeks, months and eventual years that followed Aragorn found that the bond that was between him and Legolas, allowing him to feel what the other was feeling and to contact each other no matter how great the distance was both a comfort and a curse. He was no longer alone and reveled in the sense of safety and belonging that he had when he was with Legolas but he also knew, should it ever end, and it was really only a matter of time before they were found and slain, he would go mad with the feeling of being alone.

They were sitting in the same manner of circle again as they had years ago, except Legolas was sitting next to Aragorn, sharing a log as the elf sadly stared at the empty one that Gimli used to occupy. There were several gaps in the circle and yet Aragorn had not had the heart to ask everybody to move closer.

Eowyn, her gaze distant with grief for her lost husband and brother, stared into the fire, her cold eyes hard as she sought to control the trembling of her limbs that the nightfall always seem to bring out in her. Aragorn could not blame her; the things she had seen had nearly driven her mad when they had finally rescued her from the orcs.

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows were pressed together but the wizard looked weary and frail. Yet Aragorn knew that the wizard was still the strongest of all, his spirit unbroken by the events and the murdering of their friends and those they considered family.

Aragorn's eyes shot towards Eowyn as he saw a movement before her golden head, but it was only Haldir's pale hand as the older elf placed a hand on the shield maiden's shoulder, the other arm easily holding up the sleeping toddler that seemed to have taken a liking to him while his mother couldn't take care of him.

His blue eyes flashed to Legolas but the elf refused to look up, Aragorn pressed his shoulder against Legolas as he could feel the tremors running through his lover's body. Legolas had to come over his grief for his friend and Aragorn wished he could help his beloved, but he knew time was all they had and they may not even have that.

"The enemy is getting closer. They have crossed the Anduin last night and with them Sauron. They will make it to our campsite tomorrow night." Gandalf's voice was soft and flat as he delivered the news which they already knew instinctively.

Aragorn closed his eyes, shivering himself as Legolas wrapped am arm around his waist. Aragorn knew it had all been in vain, they would all be killed and their survival for so many years had been in vain. He wanted to stand up, to find the strength to fight the orcs but he knew he would just sit here, defeated, longing to finally join those who had gone to Mandos' halls before him.

He sighed; he knew that death would not come swiftly. Sauron would seek to torture him only for whom he was, not for the things he had done. He wondered briefly, would it be Sauron in the guise of Galadriel or Elrond who would deliver the final stroke.

It didn't matter, really, just as long he didn't see Legolas suffer. He could not watch and know that his elf was being tortured like Thranduil had been, trying to be turned into an orc as the madness and darkness consumed him from within, he could not allow that to happen to his bonded.

His hand tightened on his knife, he knew that when all hope failed, it would be him who would safe Legolas from this faith and allow his elf to die untainted and free.

He caught the blue eyes, knowing Legolas was thinking the same thing. They would both deliver the final stroke that would end the other's life. It was decided, none of them would go on alone, and they would not allow their companions to fall to the fate so many had fallen before them.

"We can run no longer. It is time to make a choice. We can make the final stand and perish here in Middle Earth without being able to tell our tales and the darkness will never be defeated. This is the second era of darkness and unlike the first there are no defeats. All the free people of Middle Earth have fallen and there will be no resistance. This is one battle we cannot win."

"Why do you tell us these things that we already know?" Eowyn's voice was harsh and it startled Aragorn as he looked up. Gandalf's eyes shifted to hers and then his gaze softened a little as it settled on the distressed woman.

"Because there is another option." The wizard boomed and despite trying to hide his fear, Aragorn felt a shiver run down his spine. Somehow he knew that these words were final. "In recent months I've asked both Haldir and Legolas to prepare a ship for us to sail to Valinor."

Aragorn shifted so he could look at Legolas. His elf met his gaze without blinking, daring Aragorn to say something when this could give them hope. Finally unable to say anything, Aragorn rose as he walked away from the camp.

He was seething with rage suddenly, why would Legolas not share this with him? Why would his elf keep this hidden? He could just not abandon Middle Earth. All his life he had fought for Middle Earth, to ensure the survival of his own people and now he could just not abandon them to this fate.

"Aragorn, do not blame Legolas. He merely did as I requested of him. He could not leave Middle Earth any more then you could."

"And have you even considered what will happen if we are not to be received in Valinor? Should we just turn back or remain anchored in front of the Isle, unable to set foot on the blesses soil and deny Legolas, Haldir and yourself the peace you deserve as you are trapped on a ship and watch us grow old and die? I would rather face my changes out here in the hope to make a difference." Aragorn spat, turning to face Gandalf.

"The time to make a difference has past, Aragorn! You cannot win this fight. The Dark forces are much too powerful and too many! You will perish out there."

"I will perish if I sail to Valinor as well. The Valar cannot grand me immortality, Gandalf, as a Maia, you know this."

"Yes, but they can grant you a safe and happy life if you sail."

"You make it sound so certain that they'll accept us, what _makes _you so certain?" Aragorn eyed the white wizard who looked old and weary with age, but he knew the power that supported Gandalf as the wizard drew himself up and said.

"It has been promised…"

"Promises mean nothing!" Aragorn growled furiously. "If the Valar really cared they would be here, helping us to defeat this evil…."

"You never before questioned the power of the Valar, Aragorn. It is a sad day that it should come to this." Aragorn merely turned away fuming, fists balled at his side as he took quick steps away from Gandalf and the security of the camp.

He did not care or turn as he heard the warning shouts behind him, or the heavy and loud voices of the orcs. He felt nothing and not even when he heard Legolas' panic deep within his mind as he raised his sword to meet the oncoming wave of attackers that came, could quicken feeling within him. And when pain and darkness finally descended upon him, he almost welcomed it.

Xx

"Straighten the sails, Haldir, we do not wish for the wind to tear them."

"If we did not sail in the death of the night, I may actually be able to see the sails. Ulmo better bless this journey for else we shall drown even before the dawn will greet us." The soft grumbling of Haldir roused Aragorn as the man struggled to open his eyes.

"We would've already drowned if your precious Valar had not blessed us and allowed us to defeat the orcs and rescue Aragorn." Eowyn's voice sounded lighter than he had ever heard it before. It was almost giddy and Aragorn would have frowned had it not hurt him so much.

"Oh hush, you foolish woman, you should not know that it is considered bad luck for a woman to even be on a ship." Haldir's voice had a teasing edge to it.

"You could not leave me behind, oh high and mighty elf." Eowyn actually laughed and Aragorn pried open his eyes. He had to see this.

It was hard to see through the darkness but the moon gave him enough light to see Haldir, the tall and proud elf press a kiss to Eowyn's mouth, lips quickening in his own smile before pressed a kiss to the top of the head of the sleeping child she held.

His gasp of shock must have been audible for Eowyn turned, her frown clearly seen in the light of the starry sky as the ship rocked and then she smiled as she called out, racing towards Aragorn. "Oh, you are awake. Oh bless the Valar, you are finally awake."

She bend over him, the child still held securely against her breast and her eyes glittered with tears as she reached out to stroke Aragorn's cheek, The very sensation hurt but Aragorn welcomed it as she whispered. "We were so frightened that we had lost you. Gandalf will be so pleased! And Legolas, oh Legolas…"

Aragorn's eyes searched for his golden elf but he could not find him and his heart thudded heavily in his chest as he stared at Eowyn, pleading with her to tell him the truth. "He was so frightened, so pulled back in himself when you did not wake. It frightened us, Haldir said he was fading but you are awake and everything is going to be well again."

Her shrieks had roused the whole ship for the next moment Aragorn could see Gandalf leaning over him, his mouth easing into a smile as Haldir knelt next to him.

"How are you feeling, Aragorn?" The wizard asked.

"Like an army of orcs has trampled over me. Where am I?"

"You were lucky that it was so close to the encampment that they sought to capture you for we could hold them off long enough for Gandalf to use one of his spells. But our secrecy had been broken and it seemed by a miracle of the Valar that the sun broke through in that moment, allowing us to get to the safety of the ship."

"We sailed." It wasn't a question but Haldir nodded as he answered.

"It was the only option except to fight and perish. We've been sailing for a week now."

Suddenly there was a voice, a voice that made Aragorn wish to weep for that was how happy it made him. "Let me at him! I'll kill you myself had I not been so pleased that you survived."

The next moment Legolas was sitting next to him, stroking his hair as he smiled down at Aragorn, the blue eyes washed with tears.

_Estel…_

His name nearly brought Aragorn to his own tears but he could feel his exhaustion overwhelming him and the urge to close his eyes overwhelmed him as he once more gave into the darkness.

Xx

The weeks they spend on the ship were hard as they sailed towards their destination. Tempers were rising as Aragorn hobbled around the ship, trying to quell the anxious feelings in his stomach. What if they would not be accepted?

It was something he didn't even want to think about as he slowly stared out over the horizon, at the green isle that was a speck on the horizon. Arms supported him from behind as Legolas whispered. "We're going to the Straight Road now. This is the ultimate test if you will be received or not."

Aragorn could feel the ship rocking, the waters increasing as the ship was propelled forward and spun out of the control of Haldir. Aragorn cries out as he was jostled roughly as the ship increased its speed.

"Hold on." Gandalf ordered as a wave hit the ship. Aragorn turned and buried his face in Legolas' neck, his hold around his elf tight. He would never let go.

It seemed like an eternity that they were drenched, jostled, shaken and spun around and for every moment Aragorn feared he would be torn from Legolas and flung into the sea when suddenly it stopped.

He looked up, blinking into the strong sunlight as he glanced about. The sea was calm and the gulls cried out happily, guiding their ship to the dock. Aragorn looked around; everybody was alright, Eowyn holding tightly to Haldir as the elf shushed her child. Gandalf stood proudly at the bow of the ship, raising his hands in welcome.

The blue eyes met his as Aragorn was surrounded by the light and love that came from Valinor. He gasped; he had forgotten how it felt. His eyes burned with the tears that he saw were in Legolas' eyes as well and he knew that despite the darkness that reigned in Middle Earth, they were home safe and sound and had each other, and that was all they could ever hope for.

The end

**So yes, slightly depressing fic. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
